


I Actually Own A Motorcycle

by Bronzeflower



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, POV Second Person, Set on the first date, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: In which you actually own a motorcycle and give Robert a ride





	I Actually Own A Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how you can say that you're working on your motorcycle on the first date? Yeah, you actually have one in this

You were interrupted from working on your motorcycle when you heard some notifications from Dadbook. When you checked, you find that Robert was messaging you.

Robert: you up?  
Robert: wyd

You stare in confusion for a few seconds before going to your daughter for assistance in decoding all these new fangled series of letters that stand for phrases.

“Amanda!”

“What is it dad?” Amanda shouts from her bedroom.

“What does w-y-d mean?”

“What you doing.” Amanda answers. “Why?”

“Robert messaged me on Dadbook.” You explain. “What am I doing?”

“I don’t know, what were you doing when you got the message?”

“I was working on my motorcycle.”

“Say you’re doing that then!”

You send the message.

Just working on my motorcycle.  


Robert: you have never been on a motorcycle in your life  
Robert: i don’t think you’ve ever even touched a motorcycle  
Robert: nice try tho

You suddenly feel an immense need to prove Robert wrong. You return to your motorcycle and take a picture to send to him.

[picture of motorcycle]  
I beg to differ.  


Robert: holy shit  
Robert: you sure that picture is real  
Robert: how do i know you didn’t just get that picture from the internet  


I don’t know how to use the internet, Robert.  
I’m a dad.  


Robert: i’m still not convinced  


We’re neighbors, right?  
I can show you in person.  


Robert: alright i’ll bite

“Amanda! I’m going out! Don’t get into too much trouble!”

“Alright! I’ll try to get into a reasonable amount of trouble! Tell me about your hangout later!”

“How do you know I was hanging out with someone?”

“You ask me what w-y-d stood for. Clearly, someone was wondering if you were free.”

“Okay, that’s fair. I love you, Manda Panda. Bye!”

“Love you, too, Dad.”

You quickly change into some leather pants and put on a leather jacket. You bring your motorcycle outside to show off to Robert, who has exited his house.

“I guess I stand corrected. You do have a motorcycle.” Robert says when he sees your sick ride.

“You wanna go for a ride?”

“Why not?”

“Okay, but first you’ve got to gear up. You’ve got a leather jacket, but do you have any leather pants? If you do, you should put some on, or, I guess, you could borrow some of mine, but I’m not really sure how well they would fit. I’m actually going to grab some helmets for the both of us. Pretty sure I have some extras.” You take a moment to breathe.

Robert doesn’t respond, spurring you into explaining.

“It’s for safety, you know? You can’t just go on a motorcycle with someone and not put on the proper gear, and leather is the best to wear in order to prevent injuries in the case that one falls off the motorcycle. Denim doesn’t cut it, and I really would rather it if you were as safe as possible.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll go change.” Robert went back to his house, and you grabbed two helmets. You also grab some motorcycle gloves and other basic safety gear.

When you get back out, you find that Robert had changed into some leather pants like you requested.

“Okay, I got some extra safety gear, so put that on.” You hand the gear to Robert and started putting your own stuff on. “Don’t forget the helmet. I hope it fits you well.”

“Fits fine.” Robert says, putting the helmet on.

“That’s good. Though, if this becomes a frequent occurrence, we’ll have to get you a helmet that fits you perfectly.” You put the helmet on and get on your motorcycle. You instruct Robert on how to hold onto you and how to sit on the motorcycle before revving up.

As you drove, it begins to dawn on you that you have no idea where you were going or where Robert even wanted to go. You decide to go to Jim and Kim’s because you know for a fact that Robert hangs out there.

You eventually slow to a stop when you get to the place. You motion for Robert to get off, and you secure your motorcycle so that no one steals it.

“You doing okay?” You ask Robert, trying to resist looking him over for injuries despite not driving that far and also not falling at any point.

“Yeah.” Robert responds, and he points a thumb toward the bar. “Wanna grab a drink?”

“I guess I could use some whiskey.” You could worry about getting your motorcycle later, right?

“That’s what I like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never touched a motorcycle in my life


End file.
